iAm a Big Time Fan
by Bijuon-Chue
Summary: When Big Time Rush has a concert in Seattle they run into the iCarly gang
1. Big Time Plane Ride

_If you want it all, lay it on the line it's the only life you got so you gotta live it _

_Big Time_

"Alright dogs, that's a wrap." Gustavo's voice came over the speaker.

The boys gave their usual knuckle touches to each other. They left the recording studio and started to leave.

"Where do you Dogs think you're going?"

"Back to the Palm Woods, where else." Kendall answered as If it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you're not" Gustavo held up four plane tickets.

"You're going to Seattle to get ready for your next concert."

"Really" Logan spoke up. "We get to go to Seattle!"

Gustavo looked at him "Yes that's what I just said."

The boys jumped on each other, yelling "Yeah"

"Boys" Kelly tried to calm them down "Your plane leaves in three hours, you gotta be there an hour early, and it's a half hour drive from the Palm Woods."

"That still gives us one and a half hours" James was ecstatic.

The boys rushed out of Rocque Records.

"This cannot end well." Gustavo was convinced.

Back at the Palm Woods Bitters was not happy with the boys' behavior.

"If you make one more mess I will have you cleaning up the lobby all weekend."

"Sorry" Kendall backed talked him. "We will be at a concert all weekend."

"Oh well I will have you cleaning the lobby another weekend," Bitters was amused. These rats think they can get away with anything just because they are Big Time Pop stars. "Oh I will show them." He thought. He started planning his revenge.

Out at the pool James was hitting on chicks. He had three girls with him.

"So I am going to Seattle this weekend, cause I'm part of this Big Time Band."

"Uhuh" one of the girls nodded.

"Yea and, I got new headshots."

He held up a stack of photos

"There's one for each of you ladies."

James passed out the photos they read Jungle Explorer, Burly Sailor, Pastry Chef

"Well have fun in Seattle." The girls got up and left once they were out of eyesight of James they threw away the photos.

Logan on the other was boring Carlos with the History of the Space Needle.

"Did you know it was built for the 1942 World Fair, and it's the tallest building west of the Mississippi River?"

Carlos got up and went over to the volleyball game across the pool.

"Where are you going?" "To do something fun, you're boring me!"

Camille came up. "What is drama but life with the dull bits cut out." She said.

"Hey Camille" he said.

"So, I hear you're going to Seattle this weekend."

"Yea, some small concert we're going to."

"Seattle is such a fun little town"

"Yea I haven't been there in awhile, I went once when I was born."

"Now that was when people knew how to be in love. They knew it! Time, distance... nothing could separate them because they knew. It was right. It was real."

"Sleepless in Seattle," He wondered

"Yeah, you could say that."

She pecked him on the cheek and walked away.

Kendall showed up in front of him.

"Time to go guys, Seattle's waiting."

"James" Logan yelled. "It's time to go."

It wasn't possible for James to move faster than he did. He went and tackled Carlos screaming, "Let's go, let's go."

Finally when they all collected themselves they marched out of the Palm Woods and down to the limo waiting for them.

Inside of the limo they found heaven. Sodas, hot dogs, television, and most of all PUDDING.

The half hour car ride wasn't long enough. Soon they were at the airport.

"Okay boys, today's the day." Kelly handed the boys their tickets, she handed Gustavo his ticket.

The trip through security had never been longer.

"Its LA guys what did you expect?" Kelly asked.

They boarded there plane after awhile, first class.

In less than two hours they landed in Seattle International Airport.

"Bringing them here was a bad idea" Kelly muttered as she watched the boys.

James was beat boxing and Kendall, Carlos and Logan were breaking it down. Soon there was a small crowd huddled around the street performers.

Kelly picked up their luggage off the carousal.

"Alright Boys, time to go."

The guys ran after Kelly leaving a disappointed crowd.

James was upset. "Did we just leave our people?"

Kelly shook her head, she looked up at Gustavo. He had a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this."


	2. iWin Concert Tickets

Carly, Sam and Freddie were sitting around a table at the Groovy Smoothie, listening to the radio.

"Ok time for our next contest, were handing three Big Time Rush tickets to caller number twenty-seven."

Sam, Carly and Freddie pulled out there cell phones.

"On your mark," the radio boomed out. "Get set, Go!"

Freddie, Sam and Carly pushed the talk button.

Freddie was the first to get through.

"Hello," he yelled.

"Yes and what's your name?"

"Freddie," his eyes were wide with hope.

"Well Freddie you're lucky caller, sixteen!"

Freddie hung up. "God, dang it!"

Sam was the next through, followed by Carly.

"Yes and what's your name?"

"Sam,"

"Well Sam, you're lucky caller number, twenty-six."

"Go to hell," she yelled back.

Back on Carly's cell "Yes and what is your name?"

"Carly."

"Well Carly, guess what, you are lucky caller, twenty-seven."

Carly screamed, the whole Groovy Smoothie looked at her.

"I won, I won!"

Sam stood up. "No way really, good job kid!"

Freddie stood up and gave Carly a hug.

Carly called Spencer. "Hey you need to stop by the radio station to pick up my concert tickets I just won!"

_Any kind, any kind, any kind of guy you want. _

_You decide it's alright_

_I Will Be There _

Back at Carly's apartment the gang was jamming out to Big Time Rush.

"So when is Spencer getting back with our tickets?" Sam asked.

"Soon," Carly responded.

"Not soon enough."

"The concert doesn't even start until tomorrow." Freddie said.

"Let's go to the mall to pass the time." Carly suggested

A couple hours later, Carly's cell started ringing. It was a text message, it was from Spencer, and it read

picked up the tickets come meet me at the corner of Aloha and 23rd Ave

"He wants us to meet him at the Groovy Smoothie."

They started off for the smoothie shop.


	3. Big Time Car Crash

_You wanna be famous you wanna be the one who's living the life._

Big Time Rush was cruising down 23rd Ave. It was awesome, sight-seeing Seattle knowing that tomorrow the whole town will be looking up to them.

"Can you believe we're in Seattle?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, yes I can," James responded.

"That's because you have the comprehension of a squirrel, you don't understand how big this is." Logan told him.

Big Time Rush laughed as they continued down 23rd Ave.

What happened next none of them would be able to describe in detail later because it happened so quick.

There was a motor sound as if someone on a motorcycle was coming down the street, followed by screeching. The limo swayed to one side, they didn't think much of it. Simply the chauffer was avoiding a reckless driver.

Then a wave of shock came over them as the limo jerked to the side tossing James and Carlos across the walkway, they landed on the bench next to Kendall and Logan.

The members of Big Time Rush all had different reactions to what just happened.

James ducked his head between his knees and started crying, "Not the face, not the face!"

Logan rolled and ducked under his seat to protect himself.

Carlos pulled on his helmet.

Kendall got up, "It's alright guys someone just hit us, we're alright now."

They heard a sound that sounded all too familiar, screeching tires.

Another force hit the limo knocking Kendall down.

"Come on guys we got to get out of here, we're in the middle of a pile-up!"

Another car hit, presumably, from the front as it sent Kendall toppling forward.

If you haven't been in a pile-up before it can be described in one word, chaos.

Logan was the first on his feet he ran for the door only to be stopped by a fourth car hitting the left side of the limo. He was knocked back on to his seat.

James was the next through he made it up to a door until a car hit the backside of the limo and sent him flying ahead.

Kendall made it successfully to the door and opened it. A sixth car hit the door itself, closing and jamming the door.

Kendall was launched across the walkway to the other side of the limo a seventh car hit the limo right behind were Kendall laid. Launching him back across, he bounced off the jammed door and lay unconscious.

"We're gonna die" James screamed.

Carlos had an idea, using his helmeted skull he bashed out a window.

"Come on guys," he yelled.

James and Logan helped get Kendall out of the car. They laid him on one of the cars that had hit them.

The smell of gasoline and rubber filled the limo. James was the next out followed by Carlos and Logan.

Outside they found flashing lights, screams, it smelled like burning rubber. It was so hot from all the fires, the smoke filled the air and it tasted terrible.

Kendall surprising came to.

"What happened?" Kendall was amazed.

"You got knocked out and we dragged you out of the limo."

Kendall tried to stand up, "Ahhhh ah oh ah."

He grabbed his shoulder, "I think it is broken."

"Just be glad you're alive!" Logan assured him.

They looked back on the deathtrap they just escaped.

It was simply a flaming limo with seven cars sticking out of the side. Around were the police, a couple passerby, and three teenagers with an older looking adult staring dumbfounded at the scene before them.

"Hey you boys," a police officer said, "You boys alright?"

"No," Kendall said, "I think I broke my shoulder."

"Alright I will get you an ambulance,"

The officer waved at one of the ambulances. They picked Kendall up on a stretcher and toted him off.

"Alright boys you go with him, you all will need to be checked. I want you back at the station later."

Across the street another police officer was questioning the teenagers.

"So let me get this straight. You, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, were at this street corner, your older brother and guardian, Spencer Shay, was driving down this street, he swerved and hit a pothole. His motorcycle flew out from under him, in which he jumped off. The motorcycle continued to hit that limousine?"

"Yes sir." Carly Shay responded.

"Alright I will need you to come with me down to the station."


	4. iMeet Big Time Rush

Carly Shay sat next to Freddie Benson, and her best friend, Sam Puckett.

They had been sitting there for two hours waiting for something, they didn't know what.

Three male teenagers came and sat across the hallway from them.

The iCarly gang recognized the older male teenagers immediately.

"Are you, Big Time Rush?" Sam asked.

"Why, yes we are." Logan Mitchell told her.

The gang exchanged smiles with each other.

"We are huge fans of you guys." Carly told them.

"Well thanks, we don't get often," Logan told them. "In fact since our concert wasn't sold out, several radio companies bought our tickets and gave them away in contest."

"Yea, we know," Carly said "we won three of your tickets."

"And then you decided to hit use with a motorcycle!" James exclaimed.

"No my brother tried to dodge an old lady, he hit a pothole and his motorcycle flew off and hit you guys." Carly corrected him.

"What was your brother doing driving down the same street as you guys?" Carlos asked.

"He was picking up our tickets." Sam told him.

"And where are the tickets now?" James asked.

"I don't know" Carly was getting worried.

"Well let's just hope Spencer got them." Freddie assured her.

A police officer came through the door.

"We've got some bad news; your friend Kendall Knight has a broken shoulder."

Big Time Rush looked at each other.

"What about our concert?" James asked.

Gustavo came through the door at that same moment.

"The concert has been moved up one week, right now we don't know if Kendall will be able to perform at the concert."

"Kendall brought us together he brought us to Los Angeles, we can't perform without him." Logan protested.

"Yeah we can." James was furious. An opportunity to be in public was an opportunity James was not going to turn down.

"We can't do this concert, the budget doesn't allow another week in Seattle, we can't afford a hotel." Kelly said.

"They can stay at our apartment," Carly blurted out, "I mean if it is cool with you and my older brother."

Spencer Shay walked through the door. "If what's okay with your older brother?"

"Carly wants these pop stars to stay at your home." Freddie informed him.

"Yeah I'm cool with Big Time Rush staying at our home."

The iCarly gang gave out high fives.

"What about you Mr. Rocque?" Carly asked.

"The dogs can stay with the internet girl; we'll get a cheap hotel."

Big Time Rush jumped up. "Yes, thank you Gustavo."

"Well than let's go we'll need to get the sleeping bags. I would assume you'll need time to settle in before dinner."

"Yes that would be nice Mr. Shay."

"How do you know my name?" Spencer was curious.

"We are huge fans of iCarly!" Carlos spoke up.

They all walked away.

"Is that why Gustavo, or whatever his name is, called me 'internet girl'"

"Yea, he's slightly impressed with you." Logan informed her.

Out at the parking lot they encountered a problem.

"I don't know how to get us all back home." Spencer informed them.

"Don't worry, we'll call a limo."

"We can do that!" James and Carlos exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah," Logan stared at them, "It cost lots of money though.

Soon the limo was there, they boarded the limo.

Inside the limo Logan started to hum.

_Here I am there you are, why does it seem so far_

_Next to you is where I should be_

They jammed all the way back to Carly's apartment.


	5. Big Time Settling In

**jannessa13****: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, lol**

Logan, Carlos and James walked into Carly Shay's apartment.

"Nice place you got here." Logan complemented.

"Is that a bottle robot?" James asked.

"Yea, my brother made it." Carly modestly said.

Sam sat down and turned on the Mexican dessert channel.

"Oh I love the Mexican Dessert Channel!" Carlos ran and jumped on the couch next to Sam.

"I do too." Sam was pleased that she had common interests with a member of Big Time Rush.

"No way, none of the guys back home ever would watch the Mexican Dessert Channel."

While Sam and Carlos watched the Mexican Dessert Channel, Logan went over to Freddie.

"Is this really where you guys shoot iCarly?"

"Yeah, upstairs, wanna see?"

"Would I!"

Logan followed Freddie up the stairs.

Spencer walked up to James.

"Can you stop dancing with my robot?"

James dropped the robots hands, he turned around embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Spencer went and sat down in a swivel chair at the counter.

James walked up to a bottle of Peppy Cola, half drunk.

"Who's is this?"

"Mine," Carly said.

"Are you gonna finish it?"

"No, you can have it!"

James lifted the bottle straight up and chugged the whole thing.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, it's no problem."

Back on the sofa, Sam and Carlos were getting hungry.

"Mmmmm, that looks good." Carlos said.

"Yea, it makes momma hungry."

They turned to each other.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, I'd love too!"

Sam stood up and grabbed her jacket, Carlos grabbed his helmet.

"Me and Carlos are going to grab something to eat."

"You can't just take a member of Big Time Rush to dinner without us!" Carly was upset.

"Yeah I can, just did."

Sam closed the door behind her.

"What was that?" James asked,

"We've been here for all of thirty minutes and Carlos already got a girlfriend."

"Carlos doesn't have a girlfriend," Carly assured herself more that James, "they just got hungry."

Logan came down the stairs with Freddie.

"Hey where's Carlos?"

"Oh, he went on a date with Sam." James replied.

"No they didn't go on a date they, went to grab something to eat!" Carly was getting furious.

Logan's cell phone rang, it was Kendall.

"Hey, uh huh, yes, and, ok well see you tomorrow. Well that was Kendall calling he said the doctor wants to keep him there one more night that he will be released tomorrow, now in the mean time, where are we going to sleep?"

"I call the sofa!" James jumped on the couch.

"I call the chair over there." Logan said.

"I call that chair," Carlos said as he came through the door with a burrito in his hand, "we're back."

"Where'd you guys go?" Carly asked.

"We went across the street to that convenient store and got burritos." Sam replied.

"Okay so Kendall gets back tomorrow." Logan informed Carlos.

"Cool," he took a bite of his burrito, "What's for dinner?"

"Aren't you eating a burrito?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry Carlos, I understand, one burrito just doesn't fill you up."

"Ok well, dinner will be done as soon as I get done making which I will start making it when I get back from the grocery store." Spencer spoke up.

Spencer stood up and went to get his keys, "you kids will be all right while I am gone, right?"

"Yes" they all replied.

Spencer left the apartment, he had no idea what was about to go down.

**Thank you, all you guys who have been reviewing, favoriting, adding this story to your alert list. It is for these reasons I continue writing. So thank you all. **


	6. Big Time House Wreck

**Sorry for the delay in the update, we all know how evil REAL life can be, lol. Anyway it has been exam/end of year project time for me so, well all of that is behind me. Now it's SUMMER TIME. So be expecting more frequent updates **

_All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine_

_Welcome to the Good Times_

"So where are your seats?" Logan asked.

"Come again?" Freddie replied.

"Like where are you sitting at the concert?"

"Oh, hold let me show you."

Freddie pulled out his laptop, "Wait my laptop is about to die," Freddie looked around for his power cord. "Sam hand me that power cord you're standing on."

Sam looked down dragged her foot off the cord, picked up the cord, walked over to Freddie and whipped him across the face with it.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked rubbing his face.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

Freddie went to plug in his laptop. As soon as the cord was in it started to spark.

"Wow," Freddie exclaimed. He examined the cord to find an exposed wire.

"Sam when you hit me with it you fractured the insulation!"

"I didn't do that I hit with the other end!"

Carly laughed at the arguing teens and went up the stairs to go get something from her room.

"Okay maybe when you stepped on it then."

Sam started to walk over to the kitchen. Freddie put his laptop down and followed her.

"Don't you walk away from me, Sam."

Sam was getting tired of Freddie's complaining; she looked down and saw a can of clear fluid on the coffee table and picked it up.

"Do you know how much these things cost?" Freddie was saying when Sam spun around and threw the contents of the can at Freddie, Freddie ducked, the mass of fluid continued to splash on Freddie's laptop. The ball of fluid went up in flames, setting the couch on fire.

The members of Big Time Rush jumped up. Carly came down the stairs and screamed when she saw the burning couch.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Sam through combustible liquids at me!"

"Sam, that was Spencer's gasoline, he was using that for his newest sculpture!" Carly explained.

"Okay well we can get this under control!" Sam walked up to the burning couch.

"The first thing we need to do is,"

Carlos came running up, threw a bowling ball at the couch. The bowling ball missed the couch and smashed through the floor.

"What was that?" Freddie asked.

"I thought I could put out the fire with the bowling ball."

"It's okay Carlos, at least you tried." Sam comforted him.

Logan and Carly started throwing water onto the fire trying to put it out.

"Don't you guys have a fire extinguisher somewhere?" James asked.

"Yes out in the hall." Carly told him.

James ran out into the hall to find the extinguisher while the guys keep throwing water on the fire.

"This isn't going to work." Freddie told them. "We need something bigger!"

"Yea like your butt!' Sam sneered.

"Now's not the time Puckett!"

James ran back into the apartment with fire extinguisher in hand. He tripped over the chair and dropped the extinguisher. The extinguisher hit the edge of the table, top of the extinguisher popped off, rocketed off and hit James in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh why can't anything great go perfect," Carly moaned.

"I'm home!" Carly heard as she hear keys rattling in the door


	7. iSay Goodbye to Big Time Rush

**I am SO sorry I know I was promising to update more but then I unexpectedly went out of town for a week and a half, so I promise in addition to this update I will update again before I go to the Atlantic Ocean for a week**

"For fifteen minutes, for fifteen minutes I can't leave you alone before you burn down the apartment?"

Carly had never seen Spencer so upset.

"It was only the couch that burned down." Sam said, trying to make things better.

"Sam it doesn't matter,"

Carly couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. She kneeled on the floor and sobbed into her hands. Freddie and Sam kneeled with her and tried to comfort her. Spence he sighed, he didn't mean to make Carly cry he just… He knew one thing though.

"You boys cannot stay here anymore."

"What," the three boys said together.

"You boys are too destructive."

The boys knew they got what they deserved but this time was different, something changed. They had no clever schemes, or plans. What was it that made this time different?

Sam stepped forward, toward Carlos.

"I guess I will be seeing you soon."

"Yea, I will look for you at the concert!"

The two of them stood there, and after one moment they embraced each other with a hug.

Carly went up to James and offered him a hug, he accepted it. Freddie went up and did the same with Logan, only there was less emotion in that hug.

The three younger teenagers walked back to Spencer.

Spencer watched the pain he just caused.

"You boys take care," was Spencer's last words before proceeding up the stairs.

Big Time Rush walked out on the sidewalk.

"Well now what?" James asked Logan.

"Hey looks who's back early from the hospital!"

The three boys turned around too find there missing comrade, Kendall.

"Well what are we waiting for where are the people we're staying with?"

"They kicked us out." Carlos said.

"What do you mean 'They kicked us out'?"

"We were there when the kids burnt down the couch, and Spencer said we had to leave."

The four boys now stood out on the sidewalk, thinking of what to do. Logan pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" James asked.

"You'll see,"

Logan waited for them to pick up their phone; his eyes lit up went they picked up.

"Hi it's uhh, me Logan. Something just hit me,"

Silence on Logan's part.

"Yea I was wondering if would be coming to Seattle someday soon,"

More silence.

"Oh you are that's great! Okay well see you soon."

Logan flipped his phone shut and smiled with contempt.

"Who was that?" the three other boys asked.

"You'll see just get us back to the airport." He told Kendall.

After about fifteen minutes Kendall finally waved down a taxi.

"Where to boys?"

"The airport"

Twenty minutes later the boys were getting out of the taxi, watching an airplane land.

"There's Camille's flight." Logan announced proudly.

"What?" The three other boys exclaimed.


End file.
